PBA 64
8:15:57 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Wynn, Janis, Iskandar and Nilani wake up on the cold, hard ground. It's pitch-black and you don't remember getting here. 8:16:10 PM Wynn: ...not again. 8:16:17 PM Nilani: Mnrgh. 8:16:23 PM Iskandar: ...again? This is new to me. 8:16:28 PM Janis: Janis shivers 8:16:37 PM Iskandar: I *don't* drink just so stuff like this doesn't happen. 8:16:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You're in your own bodies, and with your own gear, so there is that. 8:16:48 PM Wynn: Wynn feels around and grabs her shield. 8:16:56 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts Light. 8:16:56 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It is shieldy! 8:17:11 PM Wynn: Well this is better than last time at least. 8:17:46 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: In the light of the Light, you find yourselves in a cavern! Yes, it's another damn cave, I'm not that original, okay? It looks to be made out of some sort of pinkish-reddish granite. 8:18:02 PM Iskandar: Cozy. 8:18:37 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and puts her shield on her arm. 8:19:02 PM Iskandar: Iskandar stands up, brushing himself off. 8:19:15 PM Janis: Janis stands up too. 8:19:30 PM Nilani: Nilani stands up and looks around. 8:23:33 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's pretty big in here, from what you can tell. You can't really see the ceiling and there aren't really any walls in sight either. Nothing but emptiness as far as the eye can see, which isn't further than the Light spell reaches. 8:24:17 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's also quiet, although you can hear some dripping a long way off. 8:24:45 PM Wynn: Guess we pick a direction and start moving. Janis, have an idea? 8:24:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar smells. Is the air damp or dry? 8:25:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Dampish, but not to the point of being humid. 8:26:46 PM Janis: Janis checks the land for an idea where to go ((17 Survival check)) 8:27:27 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's really hard to say. Just about any direction seems about as good as any other, frankly. 8:27:41 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's a strange and empty landscape. 8:27:50 PM Iskandar: Let's go south. 8:27:54 PM Janis: Janis shrugs at Wynn "Everything seems the same" 8:28:03 PM Janis: South seems as good as anywhere else. 8:28:15 PM Wynn: Can you tell what south is? 8:28:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Yes. 8:30:20 PM Iskandar: Okay. South. 8:30:41 PM Wynn: Point the way. 8:32:33 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis does and you all start walking. 8:32:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll notice! 8:32:52 PM Janis: ((29)) 8:33:05 PM Wynn: ((18)) 8:33:11 PM Iskandar: ((19)) 8:33:34 PM Nilani: ((22)) 8:34:06 PM Janis: We might be heading the right way. It's feeling warmer. 8:34:17 PM Janis: ...also...wetter...that's possibly weird. 8:35:43 PM Iskandar: Maybe. 8:35:59 PM Iskandar: This is a pretty good cave, though. 8:36:15 PM Janis: ...is it? 8:36:17 PM Wynn: Think we'll meet one of your cousins? 8:36:18 PM Iskandar: A bit too wet for my tastes, but. 8:36:30 PM Iskandar: You'd better hope not. 8:36:30 PM Janis: I don't know what makes a cave good. 8:36:45 PM Iskandar: Unless it's Cousin Vera. She's dead. 8:36:46 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Pretty soon everyone can feel it--a warm, humid breeze, coming from the same direction you're walking in. 8:37:55 PM Iskandar: Ugh. 8:38:02 PM Iskandar: This is getting to be swamp weather. 8:38:16 PM Iskandar: That's a deal breaker. 8:39:19 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Pretty soon the breeze dies down. 8:39:36 PM Iskandar: ((Can we see any water source?)) 8:39:43 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: And you finally see some other features of the cave: pale, gigantic rocks. 8:39:54 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nope, still no water source of any kind, but you can hear some dripping. 8:40:20 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes the rocks suspiciously, as there's nothing else to stare balefully at. 8:40:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The rocks are about twice the height of Wynn and very nearly as wide, kind of a cubish shape with the edges rounded down. 8:41:12 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Much too vertical to climb, unless you have spider climb. 8:41:34 PM Wynn: Let's keep going. 8:42:14 PM Janis: I have the amulet of Spider Climb. If we want to investigate up there. 8:42:21 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll Reflex! 8:42:49 PM Janis: ((11)) 8:42:51 PM Wynn: ((7. if everyone)) 8:43:02 PM Iskandar: ((16)) 8:43:15 PM Nilani: ((22)) 8:44:15 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The ground moves under your feet, shifting about a foot up and then falling again! Wynn takes 4 damage from falling on her armor weird. 8:44:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around. 8:44:37 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis falls, but isn't hurt. 8:44:54 PM Nilani: Gah! 8:45:15 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks down, and casts Ray of Frost on the ground. 8:45:31 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll damage! 8:45:45 PM Iskandar: ((2! If the ground doesn't dodge.)) 8:46:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The ground can't dodge, dude, it's the ground. 8:46:41 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: A little patch of the stuff develops a sheen of frost. 8:47:04 PM Iskandar: Iskandar frowns. "Okay. HAd to check." 8:47:15 PM Janis: Why did you make the ground even slipperier? 8:47:38 PM Wynn: Wynn stands. 8:47:42 PM Iskandar: Making sure we weren't inside some kind of living monstrosity. 8:47:55 PM Janis: Janis gets up. 8:48:16 PM Wynn: Think those were teeth? 8:48:36 PM Iskandar: Or something. 8:49:09 PM Nilani: Nilani checks for cavities. 8:49:22 PM Janis: ...if I'd thought of it, I could've prepared a detect spell that might've helped. 8:49:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: They're made of stone. No cavities that you can see. 8:49:40 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Do you keep walking? 8:49:47 PM Iskandar: Iskandar does. 8:49:57 PM Wynn: Wynn does as well. 8:50:12 PM Nilani: If this is some sort of beast, it at least knows how to keep its teeth clean. 8:50:22 PM Nilani: Nilani follows along. 8:50:56 PM Janis: Janis does too. 8:51:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The stones are very clean indeed. 8:52:08 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: But as you keep going, they get dirtier, and the breeze comes back, heavy and humid and vaguely stinky. 8:52:28 PM Nilani: Bleah. 8:52:48 PM Iskandar: ((What does it smell like?)) 8:53:03 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Dead rats. 8:53:18 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Coffee breath. 8:53:23 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Everything awful in the world, basically. 8:53:34 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and keeps going. 8:54:06 PM Iskandar: Ugh. 8:54:22 PM Janis: Janis covers her nose and mouth. "Blech, that might be something's barf breath." 8:54:30 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll fort! 8:54:51 PM Janis: ((8)) 8:54:54 PM Wynn: ((nat 20-30)) 8:55:14 PM Iskandar: ((24)) 8:55:30 PM Nilani: ((14)) 8:55:43 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The air fills with fog and it becomes hard to see. 8:56:14 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nilani is nauseated! 8:56:21 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: So is Janis! 8:56:39 PM Janis: ...and now I think I'm gonna barf... 8:57:16 PM Wynn: Keep up. 8:57:19 PM Wynn: Wynn continues. 8:57:32 PM Nilani: Don't talk about it, please... It'll help if you think of something else. 8:57:42 PM Iskandar: Iskandar pulls up his scarf and continues on. 8:58:21 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's pretty gross. 8:58:38 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You fight your way through the cloud of disgusting smells; it takes a minute or so. 8:59:03 PM Iskandar: This is the worst field trip. 8:59:07 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Then you notice there's some sort of clear fluid under your feet, dripping down from above. 8:59:18 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks up! 8:59:24 PM Janis: Janis does so too 8:59:45 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Meanwhile, the rocks have gotten closer together, and seem to be adversely affected by the dripping. Drip. Drip-drip-dribble-drip-drip-dribble. 8:59:57 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's dark up there, past the light spell. 9:00:06 PM Wynn: Wynn bends down and swipes a hand at the liquid. Thick and drool-like or water-ish? 9:00:11 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The rocks are pitted, with dark spots. 9:00:15 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's pretty watery. 9:00:48 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Wynn's hand doesn't start to sizzle. 9:01:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is gonna cast DEtect MAgic and take a look around. 9:03:01 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Some of the deeper pits in the rocks have turned black, especially around the bottom. 9:03:05 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace. "We should keep moving." 9:03:16 PM Janis: The rocks don't seem to like the water. 9:03:27 PM Iskandar: Hmmm. 9:03:35 PM Iskandar: I don't detect any magic. 9:03:57 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps walking. 9:04:09 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Pretty soon you're treading through about half an inch of water on the ground, which has also become a bit bumpy and uneven. 9:04:30 PM Janis: ...the whole cave doesn't seem to like this stuff. 9:04:37 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Here some of the stones are broken; the tops they seem to be missing are nowhere in sight. 9:05:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks closely at the rocks! 9:05:57 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: They're rocks! 9:06:06 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You can roll K: Geology or whatever to learn more if you have it. 9:06:14 PM Iskandar: ((They're not.... eggs or anything.)) 9:06:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: They're not egg-shaped at all, certainly. 9:06:47 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: They are kind of shiny and slimy underneath the water, though. 9:07:13 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You keep walking, which is much more difficult now, and the air turns damp and stinky again. Roll Fort! 9:07:28 PM Wynn: ((22.)) 9:07:37 PM Iskandar: ((21!)) 9:07:41 PM Janis: ((18)) 9:07:52 PM Janis: ((Nilani went afk.)) 9:08:08 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Oh, right. 9:08:31 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nobody is nauseated, just... well, probably grossed out. ew, dead fish and stinky feet and yuck. 9:08:47 PM Iskandar: ((She got an 8.)) 9:08:49 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: And the cloud swirls around you, visibility cut to only a few feet. 9:08:54 PM Janis: Ew ew ew, groooooo-hossss. 9:09:00 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Poor Nilani is nauseated again. 9:09:03 PM Iskandar: Wynn, are you feeling anything horrible? 9:09:18 PM Wynn: Some sort of evil ahead, but I can't place it. 9:10:06 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps walking. 9:10:37 PM Nilani: Blerg. 9:11:06 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: As you come out of the fog again, the stones are starting to look even worse. Now there isn't a single one that isn't broken or pitted. One of them is even bleeding a little trickle of red, and the black slime is sitting in gobs all around them. 9:11:37 PM Wynn: I'm starting to think this isn't a cave. 9:11:50 PM Iskandar: What do you think it is? 9:12:13 PM Janis: ((31 K:N to see if I can pick up anything about these rocks, this water, or the ooze trickling out of them)) 9:12:51 PM Wynn: Well first, off, evil. Everywhere. ....sorry, "Negative Energy." Powerful enough to make all of us look it. 9:13:04 PM Iskandar: You think it's the fog? 9:13:22 PM Janis: Wherever we are, nothing here is natural. At all. Least not as we know it. 9:13:34 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll notice! 9:13:46 PM Janis: ((22)) 9:13:48 PM Wynn: ((2.)) 9:14:06 PM Iskandar: ((25)) 9:14:09 PM Nilani: ((17)) 9:15:09 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll initiative, as one of the black blobs rises up to strike! 9:15:23 PM Wynn: (13.) 9:15:34 PM Janis: ((24, wasted a perfectly good twenty on init)) 9:15:44 PM Iskandar: ((20! So did I.)) 9:15:45 PM Nilani: ((18)) 9:17:53 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The creature rears up and tries to grab at Wynn, who is the shiniest of all of you! 9:18:06 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: What's her AC? 9:18:34 PM Wynn: ((19)) 9:19:20 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: How many HP? 9:19:27 PM Wynn: (44/48) 9:20:19 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The thing rams into Wynn with two giant, disgusting-smelling vinelike arms. 9:20:40 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll grapple! 9:21:24 PM Wynn: (13) 9:22:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Wynn is grappled! And squeezed a bit! 9:23:11 PM Wynn: GAH! 9:23:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Now everyone gets to take an AOO on it, since they did notice it. Except for Wynn. Sorry, Wynn. :( 9:24:14 PM Iskandar: ((I will pass, as I don't do physical hits.)) 9:24:22 PM Iskandar: ((That's what Dragons invented magic for.)) 9:24:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You can get a spell off. They're not that terribly fast, just big. 9:24:41 PM Janis: ((Does it have to be melee?)) 9:25:01 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nah, you can bow at it if you had your bow out, which I'm pretty sure you did. 9:25:55 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's not a true AOO, really, just a recognition that you saw it just quickly enough to act just slightly too late. 9:26:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: People can also roll K: Nature to figure out what it is. 9:26:43 PM Janis: Janis fires her bow at it. 9:27:02 PM Janis: ((17 K:N)) 9:27:08 PM Iskandar: ((11 on an untrained knowledge check.)) 9:28:01 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to give it a good stab! ((27)) 9:28:51 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Hit! 9:29:22 PM Janis: Guys, I know what this is! 9:30:17 PM Janis: It's a plant! 9:30:34 PM Wynn: Great. Kill it. 9:31:02 PM Janis: ...I'm not sure how. Fire and electricity won't work. 9:31:28 PM Janis: It's a shambling mound, they're resistant to both. 9:31:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll damage on the stab, though, that works fine! 9:32:07 PM Nilani: ((the second one is for the fire damage, so that's a 2.)) 9:32:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It squeezes Wynn! Isk, spell? 9:33:46 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks very offended at it's apparently resistance to electricity. He draws a dagger out and tosses it up, and it seems to split and copy itself into a bunch of knives that float around him. ((Cloud of Knives. Starting on my next turn, as a free action, I can shoot one knife as a free action.)) 9:34:11 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Ah, phone call, 10 minute break. 9:34:15 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Sorry. :( 9:34:31 PM Iskandar: This message has been removed. 9:43:15 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Round 1: Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn, Blob 9:43:18 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis 9:43:41 PM Janis: Janis holds her turn until the end 9:44:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: ... okay. 9:44:43 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Iskandar 9:44:56 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts magic missle at the blob! 9:45:21 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll damage! 9:45:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: And if you use one of your knives, roll that too. 9:46:44 PM Iskandar: ((8 damage from the magic missles, and 6 damage from the knife that flies out and hits the blob!)) 9:47:17 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It flails a bit! 9:47:20 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nilani 9:47:51 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: This has the interesting side effect such that Wynn probably feels like she's on a carnival ride. 9:48:41 PM Nilani: Nilani continues stabbitystabbing! 9:49:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll attack! 9:49:25 PM Nilani: (( 10 )) 9:49:53 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Miss! 9:50:03 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Wynn 9:51:35 PM Wynn: (16 for str check to break free) 9:52:02 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Alas. Wynn struggles in vain! But manages to avoid throwing up, so there's that. 9:52:13 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis? 9:52:37 PM Janis: Janis takes a deep breath, looks at Wynn struggling and gagging, and attempts a rapid shot. 9:52:56 PM Janis: ((17 and 25)) 9:53:50 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Both hit! 9:54:24 PM Janis: ((15 points of collective DAM)) 9:54:30 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nice! 9:55:08 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Blob 9:55:53 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Suddenly the ground shakes underneath you! 9:56:02 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The shambling mound drops Wynn. 9:56:33 PM Wynn: Wynn gasps. 9:56:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: This hurts, but fortunately doesn't cause damage. 9:57:09 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: A blindingly bright light appears, and the vegetable horror ducks behind one of the big stones! 9:57:26 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Round 2: Janis, Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn, Blob 9:57:33 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis 9:57:43 PM Janis: ((......uh........)) 9:57:54 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Oh, right, you swapped. Sorry. 9:58:03 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Round 2: Iskandar, Nilani, Wynn, Janis, Blob. 9:58:09 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Iskandar 9:58:25 PM Iskandar: ((Can I tell what the bright light is?)) 9:59:00 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nope! Other than being bright as daylight, bright as the sun! 9:59:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar will take this opportunity to cast Mage Armor on himself. 9:59:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nilani 9:59:45 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Oh, Isk still has a dagger he can toss. :) 10:00:12 PM Iskandar: ((I will refrain for now. The cloud lasts for 5 rounds, so I still have 3 left.)) 10:01:01 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: ... you guys are really reluctant to hit this thing. That's the third time someone's had an opportunity to damage it and passed. But okay! 10:01:13 PM Iskandar: ((I thought the blob retreated?)) 10:01:42 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It did, but you can still go hit it. 10:01:57 PM Nilani: Nilani joins the shambleymoundy critter in sheltering behind one of the rocks. 10:02:06 PM Iskandar: Oh, okay. I'll do that then. I was thinking it went away, all the away. )) 10:02:24 PM Iskandar: ((Does 14 hit?)) 10:02:44 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Yep! 10:03:05 PM Iskandar: ((6 damage.)) 10:03:52 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Wynn has been dropped! 10:04:46 PM Wynn: (prone or no?) 10:04:56 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Yep. But it doesn't seem interested in hitting you. 10:05:07 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and heals herself some. 10:05:55 PM Wynn: We should get out to the sun. 10:06:30 PM Iskandar: That seems like a really good idea. 10:07:03 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis 10:07:28 PM Janis: ((I'm sorry, I had to move. What did everyone do?)) 10:07:44 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: ((Isk hit it and shielded, Wynn healed.)) 10:07:56 PM Janis: Janis runs for the sun 10:08:06 PM Iskandar: ((Nilani hid.)) 10:09:23 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: You're running straight up? 10:09:48 PM Janis: ((Yes.)) 10:09:56 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: In the air? 10:10:20 PM Janis: ((Ok, I run as close to it as I can and stop)) 10:10:32 PM Iskandar: ((There was a tremor, and the sunlight is coming from above us, I believe.)) 10:10:36 PM Janis: ((But still on the ground)) 10:10:49 PM Janis: Janis just does nothing. 10:11:01 PM Iskandar: ((The blob is still there.)) 10:11:05 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's not coming really from anywhere but above. 10:11:30 PM Janis: ((it's not hurting anyone right now, and it looks like it won't so long as the sun is there)) 10:12:05 PM Janis: ((I don't want to kill it like that and I don't want to waste a spell to talk to it, so I ain't doing shit for now)). 10:12:47 PM Janis: ((Blob's move)) 10:13:23 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Blob 10:14:44 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The blob keens as a giant curved object comes down from the sky and stabs it through the head! 10:14:46 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: End initiative. 10:15:05 PM Iskandar: .... huh. 10:15:07 PM Janis: Why'd you do that?!? 10:15:13 PM Nilani: Oooh drat. 10:15:24 PM Wynn: We need to move. 10:15:29 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Then it lifts the blob up into the air and it disappears into the light. 10:15:40 PM Janis: ...what is happening?!? 10:16:10 PM Wynn: Wynn moves in whatever direction we were going before, mace and shield still ready. 10:16:23 PM Iskandar: Let's go before we get speared next. 10:16:31 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn 10:16:44 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and follows. 10:16:45 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: A sound comes out of the light. 10:16:56 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Sounds like a foghorn! 10:17:18 PM Janis: Wynn, do you know what that is? 10:18:44 PM Iskandar: Bad things. Nothing that makes that noise can be good. 10:18:56 PM Wynn: ...how would I know? 10:19:09 PM Janis: I dunno. This seems like God stuff, and you know about that. 10:19:31 PM Iskandar: She has a point there. 10:19:34 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Roll notice! 10:19:47 PM Janis: ((18)) 10:19:53 PM Iskandar: ((27!)) 10:20:12 PM Wynn: (3, and a 12 on know religion just in case) 10:20:20 PM Wynn: I'm not sure what makes any of this 'god stuff' 10:20:24 PM Nilani: (( 28 )) 10:21:29 PM Iskandar: It's random and arbitrary? 10:21:44 PM Wynn: Don't those words mean the same thing? 10:21:54 PM Iskandar: Shhhh. 10:21:54 PM Janis: Bright lights coming from the sky and killing shit. God stuff. 10:21:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar listens. 10:22:06 PM Iskandar: ... guys. 10:22:19 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up. "Gnarmak?" 10:22:28 PM Janis: ...Gnarmak? 10:22:38 PM Iskandar: You heard it too? 10:22:44 PM Nilani: That's Gnarmak's voice! 10:22:53 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 10:23:31 PM Wynn: .....so we're tiny and Gnarmak's doing dentistry on whoever's mouth we're in? 10:23:38 PM Iskandar: ... maybe? 10:23:39 PM Wynn: I wish they brushed their teeth more often. 10:23:50 PM Iskandar: This is the worst thing that has ever happened. 10:24:21 PM Wynn: We don't have time to argue about that. We need to find a way out of here. 10:24:36 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: The giant hook comes down again! 10:24:40 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's headed right for you! 10:24:53 PM Wynn: Wynn moves out of the way 10:25:06 PM Nilani: Nilani ducks behind a tooth and starts casting Fly! 10:25:16 PM Iskandar: Iskandar tries to dodge! 10:25:39 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Flyyyyyyyyyyy! 10:25:44 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Isk dodges! Wynn dodges! 10:26:16 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Nilani is gonna flyyyyyy! 10:26:21 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis is... wait, where's Janis! 10:26:43 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around for Janis! 10:26:49 PM Janis: ((Wait, what?)) 10:27:04 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Well, there's a giant hook coming straight for you. 10:27:10 PM Janis: Janis dodges 10:27:15 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: It's pointy on the end and trust me, it stings like a bitch when it's all up in your gum line. 10:27:24 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Everyone dodges out of the way of the hook! 10:27:38 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: This time you all hear a booming voiced Gnarmak say 'Drat!" 10:27:38 PM Janis: ((I assumed me dodging was a given)) 10:27:54 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: And the hook swings down again, flanked by... oh god no! A mirror the size of a horse! 10:28:01 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls out her rope of climbing and commands it to tie itself to the hook. 10:28:13 PM Iskandar: (((oh, nice.)) 10:28:22 PM Janis: Janis attempts to use Spider Climb to get onto the mirror 10:28:30 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: the rope latches to the hook! 10:28:44 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs hold of the rope. 10:28:46 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Janis leaps onto the mirror! 10:28:56 PM Nilani: Nilani flies to the back of the mirror and follows its handle upwards! 10:29:03 PM Iskandar: Iskandar thinks, and creates an illusion! 10:29:16 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Gnarmak's voice: "... what in the... what kind of..." 10:29:20 PM Nilani: "AAAAAAAAAA" 10:29:35 PM Janis: Janis tries to reflect herself in the mirror, hopefully in a way Gnarmak can see her. 10:29:54 PM Iskandar: Iskandar creates an illusion of a larger version of himself to be reflected in the mirror. 10:30:03 PM Iskandar: (SIlent Image)) 10:30:07 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Gnarmak: "What on earth? How on earth did you get in there?" 10:30:13 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Gnarmak: "That's absurd!" 10:30:17 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 10:30:27 PM Iskandar: Iskandar makes the illusion nod in agreement. 10:32:07 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Gnarmak: "That's impossible!" 10:32:13 PM Iskandar: Iskandar makes another illusion, giant glowing letters that say 'GET US OUT' 10:34:07 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Gnarmak: "I can't get you out, this isn't--" 10:34:40 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: --as soon as he says the word "real," you all wake up in your own beds. 10:35:09 PM Janis: .........no more snacks before bed. 10:35:18 PM Iskandar: Mrffl. 10:35:52 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs her eyes. 10:36:10 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Isk is probably covered with girl-and-maybe-Ven. 10:37:07 PM Nilani: ...Okay, reading about giant voidsharks before bed probably wasn't the smartest idea. 10:37:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar gets up. 10:39:02 PM Iskandar: Nation's Voice booms through the rooms. "Oh. Should have mentioned this, but we're currently on a Plane of Dreams. THere might be some side-effects." 10:39:36 PM Wynn: ...thanks for the warning. 10:39:46 PM Janis: Janis gets up and heads to the training room. 10:39:58 PM Iskandar: Nation: I forgot you people do that. 10:40:27 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Allys swears at Isk and then rolls over and goes back to sleep. 10:40:55 PM All Shall Love Me And Despair: Val mumbles something about fishsticks, but it doesn't make a lot of sense. 10:41:06 PM Wynn: Wynn figures she might as well get up too. 10:42:10 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the training room with her shield.